Shattered Shadows
by Ekidna
Summary: After Wolfstar's brutal destruction of ShadowClan, the surviving Clan members find themselves lost, far from Clan territory. Blizzardpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, finds himself alone in Twolegplace. He wants to find his Clan and help rebuild it, but how can he, when he has no idea where his Clan members are, or even if they're still alive? A wingfic.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

So, I'm here, with a new story. Yes it is a wingfic. Yes all the cats have wings. Yes I am crazy. So lets get into this then.

Aaaand all the names (minus Wolfstar) are ones from the actual series. I couldn't be bothered making my own cats. No they are not in character and have nothing at all to do with the actual characters.

Because the cats have wings their builds are different from normal cats. They are shorter and smaller, with thick legs to support the weight of the wings. And each Clan has a different wing type.

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN** (With falcon wings)

LEADER- Cedarstar- very dark grey tom with a white belly, green eyes and dark brown wings

DEPUTY- Scorchwind- dark ginger tom with even darker stripes, grey eyes, and black wings mottled with orange

MEDICINE CAT- Redthistle- dark ginger she-cat with three white paws, pale green eyes, and bright red wings

APPRENTICE- Sloepaw- black tom with pale grey specks, amber eyes, and dark, dull blue wings

WARRIORS- Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom with almost-black stripes, pale amber eyes, and tawny brown wings

Starlingwing- bright ginger tom with dark blue eyes, and gleaming purple-black wings

Deerleap- grey tabby she-cat with white legs, blue-grey eyes, and pale brown wings with white speckles

Darkflower- black she-cat with a white chest, yellow eyes, and black wings with pink highlights

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat with one white paw, green eyes, and red wings

Smokefoot- black tom with very dark grey patches, amber eyes, and pale grey wings

Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs, pale yellow eyes, and dull brown-grey wings

Crowtail- black tabby she-cat with green eyes, and glistening blue-black wings

Stonewing- white tom with silver speckles, hazel eyes, and dark grey wings

Finchflight- patched black and white tom with pale blue eyes, and red-brown wings

Toadskip- dark brown tabby tom with white splashes, white legs, pale amber eyes, and dark green wings

Newtspeck- patched black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and bright orange wings

Amberleaf- dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears, dark green eyes, and mottled yellow and orange wings

Ferretclaw- patched cream and grey tom with yellow eyes, and cream wings

Lizardfang- light brown tabby tom with a white belly, pale blue eyes, and blue-grey wings

Wolfstep- pale grey tabby tom with white legs, green eyes, and mottled grey wings

Fernshade- dark grey she-cat dappled with black with pale amber eyes, and pale green wings

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, and dull green and black mottled wings

Silverflame- patched orange and grey she-cat with hazel eyes, and silver wings

APPRENTICES- Cinderpaw- grey tom with pale brown speckles, blue-green eyes, and pale grey wings (apprentice to Crowtail)

Juniperpaw- black tom with a white streak on his back, dark amber eyes, and bright red wings (apprentice to Deerleap)

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, amber eyes and bright green wings (apprentice to Ferretclaw)

Snakepaw- honey-coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes, and mottled brown wings (apprentice to Darkflower)

Blizzardpaw- mottled white tom with blue eyes, and white wings edged with pale blue (apprentice to Smokefoot)

Stonepaw- grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes, and grey and red-brown wings (apprentice to Fernshade)

Mousepaw- black tom dappled with grey with pale green eyes, and pale brown wings (apprentice to Starlingwing)

Strikepaw- brown tabby tom with two white legs, dark blue eyes, and dark red wings (apprentice to Silverflame)

Gullpaw- white she-cat with dark brown legs, pale blue eyes, and black and white wings (apprentice to Newtspeck)

Frondpaw- grey tabby she-cat mottled with black with pale green eyes, and dark green wings (apprentice to Stonewing)

QUEENS- Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks, yellow eyes, and brown-green wings (mate to Stonewing, kits are Whorlkit and Snowkit)

Featherstorm- dark brown tabby she-cat with pale grey eyes, and white wings (mate to Wolfstep, kits are Puddlekit, Mudkit and Ashkit)

Littlebird- ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly, bright green eyes, and aqua wings (mate to Owlclaw, kits are Lizardkit and Brightkit)

KITS- Whorlkit- patched grey and white tom-kit with blue-grey eyes, and dappled blue and grey wings

Snowkit- white she-kit with green eyes, and white wings dappled with faded colours

Puddlekit- brown tom-kit with white splotches, dark green eyes, and pale white-blue wings

Mudkit- grey tom-kit with brown legs, amber eyes, and dark brown wings

Ashkit- pale grey she-kit with dark grey streaks, green eyes, and pale grey wings

Lizardkit- pale brown tabby she-kit with a white belly, yellow eyes, and blue-black wings

Brightkit- orange tabby she-kit with pale amber eyes, and red, orange and yellow wings

ELDERS- Hollyflower- dark grey and white she-cat with grey eyes, and dull green wings

Frogtail- dark grey tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and pale green wings

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN** (With eagle wings)

LEADER- Wolfstar- dark grey tom with black legs, pale blue eyes, and silver and grey wings

DEPUTY- Thrushtalon- light brown tabby tom with green eyes, and white wings dappled with brown

MEDICINE CAT- Ravenwing- black tom with a white tail-tip, blue eyes, and blue-black wings

APPRENTICE- Doepaw- pale fawn and white patched she-cat with dark amber eyes, and creamy brown wings

WARRIORS- Oakpelt- dark brown tom with gold speckles, amber eyes, and dark brown wings

Harepounce- light brown she-cat with a white chest, yellow eyes, and dusky brown wings

Fallowsong- light brown she-cat with dark brown streaks, pale amber eyes, and dappled ginger and white wings

Mistpelt- grey she-cat speckled with white with green eyes, and grey-white wings

Seedpelt- light brown and white patched tom with grey eyes, and black wings

Beetail- dark brown striped tabby tom with amber eyes, and yellow and black striped wings

Heronwing- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and pale grey-blue wings

Rainfur- speckled ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes, and dark blue wings

Flashnose- dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, pale green eyes, and bright yellow wings

Rabbitfur- grey tabby tom with blue-grey stripes, pale yellow eyes, and pale brown wings

Pineheart- red-brown tom with red speckles, green eyes, and brown-black wings

Rooktail- black tom dappled with silver with blue eyes, and green-black wings

Deerdapple- silver and black tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, and pale brown wings

Nettlebreeze- ginger tom with white speckles, amber eyes, and green wings

Littlestep- black and white patched tom with pale blue eyes, and pale purple wings

Hollypelt- black she-cat with bright green eyes, and black and green dappled wings

Squirrelwhisker- brown tabby she-cat with dark red streaks, pale amber eyes, and grey wings

Daisytoe- grey and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes, and white wings

Birchface- almost-black dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, and silver-grey dappled wings

Pearnose- black and white patched she-cat with pale amber eyes, and mottled green wings

Oatspeckle- pale brown tom with white speckles, blue eyes, and cream wings

APPRENTICES- Bloompaw- grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes, and and mottled pink wings (apprentice to Beetail)

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with dark paws, amber eyes, and pale orange wings (apprentice to Harepounce)

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, and bright green wings (apprentice to Rabbitfur)

Snowpaw- white tom with pale grey speckles, dark green eyes, and white wings (apprentice to Squirrelwhisker)

Dewpaw- grey and white patched tom with blue-grey eyes, and silver-white wings (apprentice to Mistpelt)

Stormpaw- grey tabby tom with almost-black stripes, pale grey eyes, and dark grey wings (apprentice to Wolfstar)

Honeypaw- white she-cat with yellow splotches, dark amber eyes, and golden wings (apprentice to Littlestep)

Larkpaw- black tom with one white paw, pale green eyes, and dull brown wings (apprentice to Birchface)

Sparkpaw- orange tabby she-cat with a white belly, green eyes, and pale yellow wings (apprentice to Pineheart)

QUEENS- Dawnfeather- pale orange she-cat with white paws, dark blue eyes, and violet wings (mate to Nettlebreeze, kits are Sunkit, Robinkit, Eaglekit and Stemkit)

Cloudberry- white she-cat with silver legs, yellow eyes, and white wings tinged with red (mate to Heronwing, kits are Shellkit and Adderkit)

Frecklewish- golden she-cat with black speckles, dark amber eyes, and cream wings speckled with brown (mate to Wolfstar, kits are Willowkit, Rainkit and Hazelkit)

KITS- Sunkit- bright ginger tom-kit with white speckles, yellow eyes, and mottled yellow wings

Robinkit- brown she-kit with a ginger chest, amber eyes, and red wings

Eaglekit- bright ginger she-kit with a white belly, pale blue eyes, and tawny brown wings

Stemkit- white and orange patched tom-kit with dark green eyes, and green wings with dark green hints

Shellkit- white she-kit with pale grey stripes, blue eyes, and and pale pink and orange wings

Adderkit- mottled brown tabby tom-kit with yellow eyes, and mottled brown wings

Willowkit- very pale grey she-kit with one black paw, blue eyes, and creamy-brown wings

Rainkit- dark grey tom-kit with gold speckles, blue eyes, and dark blue wings

Hazelkit- grey and white patched she-kit with dark amber eyes, and green-brown wings

* * *

 **WINDCLAN** (With swift wings)

LEADER- Featherstar- silver and white patched she-cat with dark amber eyes, and white wings

DEPUTY- Gorsetail- very pale grey and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, and dull green wings with yellow patches

MEDICINE CAT- Larkwing- grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes, pale green eyes, and brown wings

APPRENTICE- Heatherpaw- pinkish-grey she-cat with violet-blue eyes, and bright pink wings

WARRIORS- Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws, pale amber eyes, and orange wings

Chiveclaw- dark brown tom with pale stripes, yellow eyes, and green wings

Redclaw- dark ginger tom with with a white belly, green eyes, and red wings

Whiteberry- white tom with pale yellow eyes, and white wings tinged with blue

Appledawn- rose-cream she-cat with a white belly and paws, dark blue eyes, and red and green wings

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom with white paws, amber eyes, and tawny brown wings

Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with pale ginger speckles, dark green eyes, and pale red wings

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat with a black chest, dark green eyes, and blue-black wings

Cloudrunner- pale grey tom with white streaks, grey eyes, and white wings

Meadowslip- grey she-cat with cream speckles, yellow eyes, and pale green wings

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws, blue-green eyes, and dusky brown wings

Harespring- brown and white patched tom with pale amber eyes, and red-brown wings

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and mottled green wings

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead, green eyes, and pale yellow wings

Swiftflight- pale grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes, dark green eyes, and brown wings

Featherpelt- grey tabby she-cat with pale blue-grey eyes, and white and grey wings

Slightfoot- black tom with a white flash on his chest, amber eyes, and black wings

Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes, and light brown wings

APPRENTICES- Ryepaw- grey tabby she-cat with pale stripes, pale amber eyes, and dull yellow wings (apprentice to Chiveclaw)

Stagpaw- dark brown tom with two white paws, green eyes, and dark brown wings (apprentice to Gorsetail)

Aspenpaw- grey and white patched tom with blue eyes, and golden wings (apprentice to Flamepelt)

Mistpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, and white wings (apprentice to Whiteberry)

Runningpaw- light grey tabby she-cat with silver stripes, yellow eyes, and black and white wings (apprentice to Weaselfur)

Brackenpaw- pale ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip, pale green eyes, and dark green wings (apprentice to Owlwhisker)

Gorsepaw- grey tabby tom with golden streaks, amber eyes, and yellow wings (apprentice to Emberfoot)

QUEENS- Plumclaw- dark grey she-cat with blue-grey stripes, dark amber eyes, and dark purple wings (mate to Emberfoot, kits are Fernkit, Smokekit and Webkit)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, and yellow-green wings (mate to Slightfoot, kits are Brindlekit and Hopkit)

Larksplash- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white patches, amber eyes, and black wings (mate to Swiftflight, kits are Sandkit, Hawkkit, Furzekit and Boulderkit)

Doespring- light brown she-cat with white paws, blue eyes, and red-brown wings (mate to Oatclaw, kits are Breezekit, Ashkit and Lilykit)

KITS- Fernkit- grey tabby she-kit with pale streaks, pale amber eyes, and green wings

Smokekit- grey she-kit with silver speckles, dark blue eyes, and pale grey wings

Webkit- dark grey tabby tom-kit with dark amber eyes, and silver wings

Brindlekit- mottled brown she-kit with green eyes, and mottled red, black and brown wings

Hopkit- black tom-kit with white paws and belly, yellow eyes, and pale blue wings

Sandkit- pale ginger tom-kit with a white chest, pale amber eyes, and golden-brown wings

Hawkkit- mottled grey and brown tom-kit with yellow eyes, and mottled brown wings

Furzekit- grey and white patched she-kit with pale green eyes, and dull green wings

Boulderkit- pale grey tom-kit with white speckles, amber eyes, and grey-brown wings

Breezekit- black tom-kit with dark amber eyes, and black and white mottled wings

Ashkit- grey she-kit with dark grey paws, blue-green eyes, and pale grey wings

Lilykit- light brown she-kit with golden speckles, dark blue eyes, and pink wings

ELDER- Flailfoot- black tom with a white chest and paws, pale amber eyes, and red wings

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN** (With albatross wings)

LEADER- Darkstar- black she-cat with one golden paw, dark green eyes, and black wings

DEPUTY- Hailstep- grey tom with pale grey stripes, pale amber eyes, and very pale blue wings

MEDICINE CAT- Lilystem- pale grey she-cat with white speckles, grey eyes, and pale pink wings

APPRENTICE- Volepaw- brown tabby tom with almost-black stripes, yellow eyes, and silver wings

WARRIORS- Splashfoot- pale grey tom with a white belly and paws, pale blue eyes, and mottled blue and white wings

Rippleclaw- black and silver patched tabby tom with amber eyes, and dark blue wings

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat with dark brown legs, pale green eyes, and pink and orange wings

Icewing- white she-cat with silver streaks, blue eyes, and white wings

Spiketail- dark grey tom with pale yellow eyes, and gleaming dark silver wings

Rainfall- black tom with a white patch on his forehead, pale green eyes, and dark blue wings

Mudthorn- brown tom with black ears, amber eyes, and dark brown wings

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom with a white belly, pale amber eyes, and purple-pink wings

Minnowtail- dark grey she-cat with three black paws, pale green eyes, and silver wings

Owlfur- brown and white patched tom with dark amber eyes, and tawny brown wings

Lakeshine- grey and white patched she-cat with dark blue eyes, and blue wings

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, and dark green wings

Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat with red speckles, dark grey eyes, and blue and gold wings

Eeltail- grey and black patched tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes, and green-black wings

Marshcloud- brown tabby tom with a short tail, blue-grey eyes, and dark brown wings

Fallowtail- light brown she-cat with a white belly, blue eyes, and dappled red and white wings

Troutclaw- grey tabby tom with white stripes, yellow eyes, and red wings spotted with black

Mintfur- light grey tabby tom with a white belly and legs, pale green eyes, and bright green wings

Owlnose- brown tabby tom with two black paws, dark amber eyes, and tawny brown wings

Brightsky- ginger and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes, and bright green and blue wings

Stonestream- grey tom with black and white streaks, grey eyes, and brown-grey wings

Blackclaw- smoky grey and black striped tom with pale green eyes, and black wings

Birdsong- brown tabby and white patched she-cat with ginger flecks, pale blue eyes, and aqua wings

Ottersplash- pale ginger and white patched she-cat with pale yellow eyes, and brown wings

Shimmerpelt- black she-cat with dark amber eyes, and shimmering black and pale blue wings

APPRENTICES- Reedpaw- dark orange she-cat with pale orange legs, amber eyes, and green wings (apprentice to Mosspelt)

Perchpaw- grey tom with dark grey speckles, dark amber eyes, and silver wings (apprentice to Mintfur)

Echopaw- black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes, and silver-white wings (apprentice to Icewing)

Tanglepaw- brown tabby tom with a white chest, yellow eyes, and dark brown wings (apprentice to Rippleclaw)

Havenpaw- black and white patched she-cat with pale green eyes, and golden wings (apprentice to Blackclaw)

Jaypaw- grey tom with black speckles, pale amber eyes, and bright blue wings (apprentice to Curlfeather)

Softpaw- grey she-cat with three white paws, pale blue eyes, and cream wings (apprentice to Brightsky)

Harepaw- white tom with with cream patches, green eyes, and dusky brown wings (apprentice to Rainfall)

Dapplepaw- grey and white patched tom with dark green eyes, and grey wings dappled with white (apprentice to Fallowtail)

Nightpaw- dark grey she-cat with grey streaks, blue eyes, and black wings (apprentice to Shimmerpelt)

Sneezepaw- grey and white patched tom with pale amber eyes, and white wings (apprentice to Mudthorn)

QUEENS- Echomist- grey she-cat with white paws and ears, pale green eyes, and silver-white wings (mate to Owlfur, kits are Mistykit, Beetlekit and Heronkit)

Milkfur- white she-cat with cream legs, yellow eyes, and white and cream wings (mate to Hailstep, kits are Bramblekit and Pebblekit)

KITS- Mistykit- grey she-kit with one white paw, blue eyes, and mottled grey wings

Beetlekit- brown and white patched tabby tom-kit with pale green eyes, and shining green wings

Heronkit- dark grey and black patched tom-kit with dark amber eyes, and grey-blue wings

Bramblekit- white she-kit speckled with black with blue eyes, and dark green wings

Pebblekit- mottled grey tom-kit with yellow eyes, and dappled black and grey wings

* * *

 **SKYCLAN** (With robin wings)

LEADER- Birchstar- ginger and white patched tom with pale amber eyes, and silver and white dappled wings

DEPUTY- Rainsplash- pale grey she-cat with dark grey streaks, green eyes, and dark blue wings

MEDICINE CAT- Twigtail- dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, yellow eyes, and brown wings

APPRENTICE- Rowanpaw- black tom with a white mark on his forehead, pale green eyes, and dark brown wings

WARRIORS- Quailfeather- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, amber eyes, and mottled brown wings

Fallensnow- white she-cat with a black stripe along her spine, pale blue eyes, and white wings dappled with black

Robinwing- dark ginger tom with a white belly, dark amber eyes, and red wings

Nightmask- dark grey she-cat with s black marking across her face, green eyes, and black wings

Swallowflight- black tom with two silver paws, dark amber eyes, and blue-black wings

Hawkfeather- black and white patched tom with yellow eyes, and red and brown mottled wings

Spiderpelt- light brown and grey patched tom with dark blue eyes, and black wings

Nightfur- black tom with dark brown legs, dark amber eyes, and black wings

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom with one white paw, pale grey eyes, and dull green wings

Raincloud- grey and cream patched she-cat with dark green eyes, and dark blue-grey wings

Morningmist- ginger tabby she-cat with almost-black stripes, yellow eyes, and pale blue wings

Spiderfang- dark grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes, and black wings dotted with red

Oakstep- grey tabby tom with cream paws and tail tip, amber eyes, and dark brown wings

Frostclaw- white she-cat with black paws, pale green eyes, and white wings

Sunpelt- pale ginger tom with dark brown splotches, dark amber eyes, and yellow wings

Rowanfur- ginger tom with shredded ears, dark blue eyes, and dark brown wings with hints of green

Hawktalon- pale brown tabby she-cat with red speckles, green eyes, and mottled brown wings

Dewtail- pale grey she-cat with black streaks, blue eyes, and silver wings

APPRENTICES- Mottlepaw- dark ginger and pale grey patched tom with pale amber eyes, and mottled blue and yellow wings (apprentice to Hawkfeather)

Rubblepaw- dark grey tom with black streaks, green eyes, and grey wings (apprentice to Spiderfang)

Maplepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, and red and orange wings (apprentice to Fallensnow)

Sparrowpaw- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and mottled brown wings (apprentice to Rainsplash)

Darkpaw- black she-cat with dark grey streaks, dark blue eyes, and black wings (apprentice to Sunpelt)

Petalpaw- pale grey she-cat with a white belly, blue eyes, and pale purple wings (apprentice to Spiderpelt)

Squirrelpaw- red-brown tom with three white paws, pale green eyes, and russet wings (apprentice to Nightmask)

Beechpaw- golden-brown tom with gold stripes, dark amber eyes, and dull brown wings (apprentice to Dewtail)

Honeypaw- ginger tabby she-cat with white ears, yellow eyes, and golden wings (apprentice to Morningmist)

QUEENS- Fawnstep- light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, and brown and white spotted wings (mate to Robinwing, kits are Buzzardkit and Poppykit)

Birdflight- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and red and blue wings (mate to Oakstep, kits are Cloudkit, Pigeonkit and Mothkit)

Fernpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white paw, dark blue eyes, and green wings (mate to Nightfur, kits are Starlingkit and Robinkit)

KITS- Buzzardkit- ginger tom-kit with a white belly, green eyes, and brown and black wings

Poppykit- pale ginger tabby she-kit with dark amber eyes, and red wings speckled with black

Cloudkit- pale grey tom-kit with white patches, very pale blue eyes, and white wings

Pigeonkit- light grey tabby she-kit with brown paws, pale yellow eyes, and grey wings

Mothkit- mottled brown tom-kit with white legs, blue-grey eyes, and mottled dark brown wings

Starlingkit- black tom-kit with dark green eyes, and gleaming purple-black wings

Robinkit- dark grey she-kit with black streaks, amber eyes, and red wings

ELDERS- Mousefang- sandy-coloured she-cat with pale brown paws, grey eyes, and dull brown wings

* * *

Blood spattered through the night. Claws flashed, and teeth were stained red with blood. Eyes glinted with an eerie light, bright against the surrounding blackness. The ground was stained red with blood, and limp bodies littered the clearing, pelts torn off and pools of blood growing around them. Some twitched occasionally, barely clinging to life. They were trampled over, the survivors caring nothing for the dead or dying. Two scents wreathed through the air - one of damp marshes and pine needles, and the other of warm forest air. Lean forms battled across the clearing, claws stabbing into others and tearing out fur and feathers. They bit each other savagely, wings flapping in a wild attempt to escape.

In the centre of the clearing two toms fought. One's dark grey fur masked by blood, his dark brown wings missing half their feathers. The other grey all over, his claws red with blood and eyes narrowed into blue slits. The grey struck the dark grey over his head, claws slashing through the soft skin. He let out a yowl, reeling backwards. His green eyes were wide, the whites showing. The grey leapt forwards, knocking his enemy over and pounding his claws into his stomach. Blood pumped from the wounds, the dark grey going limp. The grey relaxed his grip, lips curling into a sneer as he kicked the tom over. The dark grey rolled over, his face pressing into the dirt. Blood leaked from his body, staining the dark ground. The grey turned away, tail flicking in derision.

The dark grey's wings twitched, and he heaved himself up to launch at the grey. The grey let out a shriek as claws met his skin, ripping out chunks of flesh and fur. The dark grey snarled with vicious pleasure.

"You've underestimated me, Wolfstar."

"Only because you're easy to beat," the grey hissed in response.

He twisted his head around to sink his teeth into the dark grey's paw. The dark grey gritted his teeth, wrenching himself away from Wolfstar. Blood dropped from his paw, now missing two claws with deep scratches through the pad. He stumbled, readjusting his weight before Wolfstar spun and launched at him, the leaders fur spattered with blood. The dark grey swung out a paw, slamming into Wolfstar's face. The grey howled, slamming his front paws into the dark grey's chest and knocking him over. Wolfstar reared over him, lip curled up, baring his sharp teeth.

"You're weakening, Cedarstar," he growled. "How long do you think you can last?"

"Long enough," Cedarstar spat.

Wolfstar pressed his paws into Cedarstar's shoulders, pressing him into the ground. His claws curled out of their sheaths, digging deep into Cedarstar's flesh. He lowered his face, his blue eyes narrow and breath hot.

"I don't think you're going to last long at all," the tom whispered. "I think you're going to die slowly and painfully, just like the rest of your precious Clan."

Cedarstar's green eyes stared directly into Wolfstar's blue, neither looking away, both locked in a silent struggle. Fighting continued around them, yowls and shrieks cutting through the night air. Thuds sounded, screams following them. Cedarstar bared his teeth.

"You're wrong," Cedarstar whispered. "ShadowClan will never die."

The tom kicked out his back legs, slamming them into Wolfstar's stomach. The enemy leader was thrown backwards, his back hitting the ground with a heavy thud, his wings crumpled beneath him. Cedarstar heaved himself up, turning to survey the surrounding destruction. The dens were destroyed beyond repair, collapsed or trampled into the ground by fighting cats. Red spattered the clearing, limp bodies lying amidst the warriors. ThunderClan cats stood above ShadowClan cats, eyes flashing as they bent their heads towards ShadowClan throats. Cedarstar spat, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"ShadowClan retreat!" he yowled.

A dark ginger tom turned to Cedarstar's direction, his pelt stained even darker by blood.

"But Cedarstar," he protested. "This is our home! We can't let ThunderClan win!"

"Look around you," Cedarstar said. "ThunderClan has already won."

"I won't abandon our home," the ginger growled.

"Scorchwind, go," the leader replied. "This isn't our home anymore."

Scorchwind hissed in frustration but lifted his black wings, tearing free of his enemies as he lifted into the sky. ShadowClan cats followed their deputy's lead, forcing their rivals away before flying or running off, abandoning the clearing to ThunderClan. Cedarstar remained, turning to face Wolfstar. The grey let out a pleased growl.

"Cedarstar, you've made my job so much easier," he hissed, pacing towards Cedarstar.

Blood dripped from his stomach and face, his grey fur turned red by the wounds. Cedarstar said nothing in response, waiting with narrowed eyes, blood pooling on the ground beneath him.

"Getting rid of your Clan, it makes it so much easier to get my revenge on you," the tom continued.

Cedarstar hissed and lunged towards the ThunderClan leader. Wolfstar met this with a leap of his own, slamming his paws into Cedarstar's head. The dark grey fell to the ground, collapsing. Wolfstar paced towards him, placing each step with careful precision. Cedarstar struggled to his feet, backing up, his wings dragging on the ground. The ShadowClan leader bumped into a solid wall at the edge of the camp. Wolfstar sneered.

"Caught at last," he said. "There's no hope of escape now. No hope for ShadowClan's return."

The tom continued until he was nose-to-nose with his rival.

"How long do you think ShadowClan will last alone?" Wolfstar whispered.

Cedarstar's body trembled, but his voice was firm. "As long as they have to."

Wolftar smirked, his eyes not matching the expression. He raised a paw, extending the claws out into sharp blades. Cedarstar shrank backwards, wings lifting slightly.

"Scared?"

Cedarstar growled. "Never."

He lifted his ragged wings, pushing them downwards to rise into the air. Wolfstar growled, lunging forwards and catching Cedarstar's injured paw. Cedarstar howled, tearing himself free of Wolfstar's teeth. He shot upwards, wings flapping wildly to escape his former camp. Below the ShadowClan leader ThunderClan warriors rose into the air.

"Come back," Wolfstar called. "He won't last long."

Cedarstar gritted his teeth, blood pulsing from his several wounds. He continued forwards, towards the shattered remains of ShadowClan.

* * *

So here is my new fanfic. So with this I wanted to do a kind of Thunder/Shadow rivalry. Except I was bored with the typical ThunderClan is good, ShadowClan is evil thing. So I decided to switch the roles up a bit. And my biggest issue with warriors was that none of the bad guys had motives. So my bad guys (aka Wolfstar) will have motives, some of which I've mentioned already.

The main character will be a ShadowClan apprentice called Blizzardpaw, and I might have chapters in other character's POV. So yeah. Sorry for the long alleigances. Don't worry, about half of ShadowClan was killed, so you won't have to deal with tons of characters.

Question of the chapter: What do you think Wolfstar wants revenge for?

And a serious question because I haven't actually decided yet- do you think cats outside the Clans should have wings, or just Clan cats?

Storms of Sand will most likely be my main focus, so this may not be updated as much. But I will keep this one going, cause I'm already into it.

~Skystorm


	2. 1- Pain

_It had been a long day. Or it had felt like one at least. Blizzardpaw had gone on the dawn patrol, then had had a tiring training session with Cinderpaw and Juniperpaw. And then he'd had to gather moss for the elders, and to top it all off, a dusk hunting patrol. Of course, he hadn't caught anything, and spent most of the time tripping over his own feet. Smokefoot had complained quite loudly about it, and when Blizzardpaw told him how much he'd had to do already, his mentor had told him to get used to it._

 _Stonepaw was sympathetic - but Stonepaw was always sympathetic. He would've been better off as a medicine cat then a warrior, the way he hesitated before every fight, every hunt. The other apprentices had laughed at Blizzardpaw. He'd shot back some not-all-that-nice comments, growling in frustration when they continued to laugh. Gullpaw finally told them to shut it, the tiny apprentice surprising them all with her boldness._

 _Blizzardpaw had gone into the apprentice's den then, the large space not overly reassuring when he was on his own. He'd curled up in his nest in the back corner, one wing crushed beneath him, the other resting across his body. He closed his eyes, exhausted from the day, and slowly began drifting off. He was almost asleep when Snakepaw trampled in, loudly demanding him to move out of 'her spot'. Blizzardpaw mumbled something in response, throwing his wing over his head. Snakepaw had laughed at him, before stomping back out._

 _Eventually Stonepaw entered, curling up next to Blizzardpaw and purring softly. The other apprentices came in later, huddling up at the back of the den. Snores began to sound, and Blizzardpaw curled his claws in frustration. Why did sleeping have to be so hard? He tucked his head under his paws and waited for sleep. It arrived soon, dragging him into a deep and dreamless dark._

* * *

Blizzardpaw woke slowly, exhausted from the night before. Pain ran through his body, especially his wings, which were lacerated by deep cuts. His head ached as he struggled to process what was happening. The last thing he could remember was running, sprinting away from ShadowClan camp. The memories of the night were hazy, veiled by sheets of blood and darkness, and pain and death. He remembered yowling as the den came down, barely escaping with his life. He remembered ThunderClan claws tearing through his wings, his head being slammed into the ground. He opened his eyes blearily, grateful to see light surrounding him. Another burst of pain shot through his skull, and he buried his head in his paws. Which, naturally, started hurting too. He tried to push aside the pain, lifting his head again.

Trees. Trees everywhere. Tall brown trunks stretched into the sky, leaves framing the branches. Thick undergrowth covered the ground, spiny branches reaching out. The noise of birdsong reached his ears, as well as a gentle wind rustling the leaves, and ruffling his fur. Deep, foresty scents swirled around him. The scent of mice was strong and there was a distinct lack of cat scent. _Where am I?_

He tried pushing himself to his paws, but pain throbbed through them and he stopped, collapsing into the earth. He swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry his throat was. Blizzardpaw twisted his head around, trying to view his wounds. His neck throbbed, stinging pain shooting through his back. He clenched his jaw, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He swung his head the rest of the way around to see his wings.

"Great StarClan," he whispered.

His wings were red with blood, feathers ripped out and deep cuts ripping through the delicate structure. Bile went to his throat as he saw one of the joints. The bone had ripped through the skin, jagged pieces poking out. Blizzardpaw swung his head back around, his breath shaky. Vomit dribbled from his mouth, covering his paws. His eyes stared at nothing, the pupils wide.

Fear shot through him, dulling the pain. He wasn't going to survive. He'd already lost too much blood. His wings... they were ruined. He couldn't even stand. He was going to die alone, in a strange forest, never knowing if his Clanmates had survived. At least... at least he'd see them in StarClan. Images of Clanmates flashed through his mind. His brother, Stonepaw, grey pelt clear of wounds. His father, Brackenfoot, laughing and smiling, his expression free of worry. His mother, Deerleap, her blue eyes sparkling. Smokefoot, watching with approval. Gullpaw, daring and bold.

 _No._ They couldn't all be dead. Some were alive. His fear thickened into resolve. He would find them. He would survive. His eyes narrowed, breath evening. _I can do this._ He gathered his paws underneath him. _I can do this._ He pushed upwards, pain shooting through his legs, paws trembling.

"I can do this," he whispered. He pushed himself upwards, holding in a scream as his wings shifted position. He paused, his body trembling, waiting for the pain in his wings to subside. His front legs collapsed, and he fell forwards, his muzzle slamming into the dirt. Something in his wing snapped, and he screamed, black spots taking over his vision as pain raced through him. Blizzardpaw's whole body shook, the pain making it hard for him to think. _Have to move._ His body didn't respond, remaining pressed into the ground. Fear ran through him again, his chest growing tight.

 _No. No, no, no. I'm not gonna die._ He lifted a paw, moving it forwards. Blizzardpaw drove his claws into the ground, dragging himself forwards. His stomach burned, pain pulsing through his wings as they shifted, but he didn't collapse - he moved. He dragged the other paw forwards, hooking it around a root and heaving his body forwards. His other paw came forward, clawing at the ground, his back legs scrambling at the earth in a weak attempt to move faster. It didn't help, only bringing a shooting pain down his spine each time his legs moved.

He moved forwards, drag by slow drag, pulling his body forwards over rocks and tree roots, each bump digging into his stomach and making him cry out in pain. It was only the thought of his Clanmates that kept him going, the will to see them, the urge to find his Clan. Blizzardpaw paused, gasping in air, his chest heaving. Or trying to heave. He'd used up most of his energy, and all he could manage was small, quick breaths, barely enough. His throat was parched, and he licked his lips desperately. His wings throbbed, his stomach burned and his paws ached. He took in a last, long breath, before reaching out with a paw once more. He dug his claws into the ground, heaving himself forwards slowly. His stomach dragged along the ground, bumping into a knotted root. He tried to lift himself over as he'd done earlier, but his body wouldn't respond, his stomach lying limp and flat against the ground. He shifted his paw, finding a better grip, and pulled again. He shifted slightly, rising over the root. Fresh pain awoke in his stomach, and he heard a rip as skin tore. He yelped, the sound weak, and relaxed his grip in the dirt, letting himself slide back off the root.

Blizzardpaw dropped his head, his eyelids drifting shut. _No!_ He opened them again, staring out at the forest. The frustratingly empty forest. _If there was someone around they could help. But there's not._ He lifted his head, looking up at the blue sky, partly obscured by a canopy of leaves. The sun shone brightly, casting light and shadows through the forest. It seemed too nice a day to die.

"Help," Blizzardpaw called weakly, his voice hoarse. He cleared it, coughing up bits of mucus and stale bile.

"Help!" he called again, louder this time. "Help! Somebody help! I'm dying, please!"

His words ended in a cough, the sound starting out loud and hacking, but ending in a weak moan.

"Help," he whispered, body trembling.

He scanned the forest for a few moments, dropping his head on his paws when he saw nothing but a world of green and brown. His eyes shut slowly, black replacing the forest colours. He listened, ears straining for noise, but could hear nothing. He couldn't smell anything but blood. _I'm going to die,_ he thought, truly believing it for the first time. _Not even a medicine cat could help me now._ His breath rushed out in a sigh. _I'm not... I'm not surviving this._

"By the stars!"

Blizzardpaw's eyes blinked open, his head lifting at the curse. A small ginger she-cat stood in front of him, only a few paces away from his head. Her pelt was striped with dark marks, her amber eyes wide and curious. A set of teal wings rested on her back, folded neatly.

"What on earth did you do?" she asked, reaching down to sniff him.

"I-I was in a fight," he said.

"No shit!" the she-cat returned.

Blizzardpaw frowned at her, the saying and words unfamiliar to him. How far from home was he?

"Damn, you're so lucky I heard you call," she continued, eyes glancing upwards as she considered. "You need help. Wait here. I'll get my housefolk."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Blizzardpaw huffed, his words ending in a cough.

The she-cat laughed. "Well, good to see you have a sense of humour."

She spun around, her wings opening up, the bright teal gleaming in the sunlight.

"Wait, housefolk?" Blizzardpaw asked. "You're a... kittypet?"

"We prefer to call ourselves housecats," she replied.

The she-cat took off, her ginger form soon swallowed up by trees, teal wings disappearing after the rest of her. Blizzardpaw let out a quiet breath, hope rising once more in him. _Can I survive? Am I-am I going to live?_ He stared after her, pain coming back at full strength after the brief distraction. His wing was the worst, the bones badly broken, and torn out of place. He didn't know the state of his stomach, but pain lanced through it mercilessly. The one good thing was that his headache had faded, but that wasn't much consolation.

He focused on breathing, his breath rushing in and out, chest rising and falling in sync. The pain continued, waves that broke over him before fading back. He glanced at the paws. _StarClan, no._ His white paws were caked in dirt, the claws torn and bleeding. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. Blood seeped into the ground, running down his chest and making pools in the dry dirt. _Hurry please. Please, kittypet._ He lifted his gaze, unwilling to look at his blood.

Blizzardpaw searched the forest for movement, noticing only a small mouse scurrying through the undergrowth. His stomach rumbled as he eyed it, hoping it would wander close enough for him to catch. It didn't, rushing out of sight as a noise sounded. Blizzardpaw's ears pricked. The noise - leaves crunching and crackling - continued at a steady pace, getting gradually louder. Blizzardpaw stared in the direction, blue eyes wide.

The she-cat was the first to appear, gliding to the ground and folding her wings. Her amber eyes were worried, but her ears were perked and tail high. From the forest behind her followed a twoleg. It towered above Blizzardpaw, its pelt a bright yellow. A strange object was cradled in its arms, and a sterile scent hung around it. Blizzardpaw managed a weak hiss, his fur spiking. The twoleg responded with high-pitched jabbering, looking from the she-cat to Blizzardpaw.

"What-" Blizzardpaw hissed. "Is that?"

"He's my housefolk," the she-cat replied. "And he's a vet. He can help you."

"A _vet_?"

"Yeah," she said. "They, um, heal cats."

The twoleg - the vet - interrupted with more jabbering, kneeling down and placing the object on the ground.

"Like... a medicine cat?" Blizzardpaw asked, feeling hope rising in him.

The she-cat wrinkled her nose. "I don't know what that is. But yeah, sure."

The twoleg reached his paws towards Blizzardpaw, running one down his spine. Blizzardpaw flinched.

"I don't-I don't want that thing touching me."

"He's just gonna put you in the carrier," the she-cat said. "Then he'll heal you."

Blizzardpaw eyed the twoleg suspiciously.

"Okay," he murmured.

"Great," the she-cat said. "My name's Lilac, by the way. What's yours?"

"My name's-"

The twoleg's paws touched Blizzardpaw, diving under him and lifting him up. Blizzardpaw screamed, pain lancing through him. Black spots danced before his eyes, and his chest tightened. He continued to scream, struggling weakly in the twoleg's grip. Between screams he met Lilac's eyes.

"My name-my name's Blizz-"

His words changed into a scream when his wing moved, the bones making strange cracking sounds. The black spots swallowed his vision, and the world went dark.

* * *

Woooo! First chapter done! I've changed my mind on Storms of Sand being the main focus, it'll likely shift around a lot. So um yeah, this chapter was fun. Kind of. I wanna say I liked writing it but that makes me seem a bit insane. Ah well.

Question of the chapter: Who do you think - of the character's mentioned so far - has survived?

Anyway, I decided to make all cats have wings, cause otherwise the twolegs are going to be a bit confused by Blizzard. Another thing, I have decided to switch perspectives around a bit, but not to other ShadowClan cats (you have to wait and see if they're alive or not), nope, I'm going back to the Clans. To RiverClan actually, and their reaction to ThunderClan's destruction of ShadowClan. The main character will be an apprentice, but you'll have to guess which one.

~Skystorm


	3. 2- Empty

I feel a need to make this clear, as much for myself as you readers. The Clans are around the lake, with the same order as they have in the books. However, this time, SkyClan is between ThunderClan and WindClan. So it's ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan. You probably didn't need all that, but oh well. It's there if you need a reminder.

* * *

Sneezepaw lifted his head, stretching his jaws in a yawn. The sun filtered down through gaps in the den roof, dappling his pelt with yellow light. The apprentice's den was almost empty, only Jaypaw and Havenpaw remaining, the two curled up against each other at the rear of the den. Sneezepaw rose to his feet, giving his ruffled fur a quick lick. He slid out of the den into a mostly empty camp, with only a few warriors scattered around the area. The RiverClan camp was concealed within a stand of willows, the river running around the camp. The willows provided shade, keeping the camp from being too sunny. Naturally, the apprentice's den didn't have the shade, and so got far hotter than Sneezepaw could appreciate in green-leaf. Luckily it was now leaf-fall, the days just beginning to grow colder.

Sneezepaw looked around the clearing, catching the eye of his mentor, Mudthorn, the tom basking in a patch of sunlight. Sneezepaw trotted towards him, his paws kicking up sandy dirt. His mentor rose smoothly to his feet, shaking out his dark brown wings and folding them across his back. His wings were so long, massively huge compared to Sneezepaw's. But Mudthorn was a fair amount larger than Sneezepaw too.

"Hey Sneezepaw," Mudthorn greeted, mouth forming into a grin.

"Hey," Sneezepaw responded, looking up into his mentor's amber eyes.

"Are you ready for a patrol?" Mudthorn asked.

"Sure!"

"Good," Mudthorn replied. "The WindClan border was patrolled this morning, and a patrol to the ShadowClan border is leaving soon. Get something to eat, and I'll ask if we can join."

"Great," Sneezepaw said, suppressing a shiver. ShadowClan cats had always creeped him out, what with their ability to appear silently out of the forest and vanish just as quickly. The way their paws never made a noise was freaky. Of course, he knew ThunderClan had that same skill, but they tended to sneak around less, from what he'd heard.

"Sneezepaw!" Mudthorn said.

Sneezepaw's head snapped up to see Mudthorn looking at him quizzically, his head tilted to the side. Sneezepaw felt colour rush to his face, and turned his head away hurriedly. He got lost in his thoughts a lot, enough for his mentor to notice.

"Sorry," he murmured, hurrying to the fresh-kill pile next to the leader's den.

He picked out a minnow, its silver scales glittering in the sunlight. He crouched down and quickly gulped it up, enjoying the fishy flavour. Pawsteps sounded behind him, and Sneezepaw lifted his head to see Mudthorn padding towards him. The tom's wings were spread slightly, shading his ruffled brown pelt.

"Are we going on the patrol?" Sneezepaw asked, his head raised to look into Mudthorn's eyes. _StarClan, I hate being so short._

"Yes," Mudthorn replied simply, turning to look over his shoulder. Sneezepaw followed his gaze, noticing Eeltail, Curlfeather, Rainfall and Ottersplash gathered around Hailstep, the deputy. Curlfeather's bright blue and gold patched wings stood out boldly against the duller colours of the other warriors wings and pelts.

"There aren't any other apprentices," Sneezepaw murmured worriedly.

"How does that matter?" Mudthorn asked, his amber eyes flaring with annoyance.

"I just... prefer to be around... them," Sneezepaw explained haltingly, looking down at his paws.

Mudthorn sighed. "Grow some confidence. You're an Clan cat, not a kittypet."

"I-yes," he stammered.

"Good," Mudthorn replied. "Now come on and join the patrol."

Sneezepaw didn't move, his gaze dropping to his front paws - one white and one grey - and chewed his lip.

Mudthorn let out another irritated sigh. "Why are you like this?" he growled. "Nightpaw isn't, Icewing isn't, Stonestream isn't."

"I don't have to be exactly like my family," Sneezepaw said quietly, eyes flicking up to Mudthorn's.

"You'd think you could have some basic courage," Mudthorn growled, turning away.

His tail flicked into Sneezepaw's leg, and he flinched, jumping back involuntarily. He hunched his shoulders, letting out a long breath. _It's not my fault I'm like this._ Images begun crowding into his head, and he shoved them aside, hiding behind an invisible barrier in his mind.

"Sneezepaw!"

It was Eeltail who called this time, jolting Sneezepaw out of his thoughts with her deep voice. Sneezepaw looked up to see the grey and black tabby staring at him, her pale amber eyes narrowed. He felt a small jolt of fear and felt his fur bristle, before hurrying over to join the patrol. Both Eeltail and Rainfall glared at him. Mudthorn looked frustrated. _As usual, when it comes to me._ Curlfeather looked unaffected as she usually did, while Ottersplash eyed Mudthorn with sympathy. _Which she thinks I can't see. No surprises there._

"Right," Eeltail said. "Now your apprentice has arrived, we can finally leave."

Sneezepaw's ears flattened at the annoyance in her voice, and he shrunk back slightly. Eeltail turned away from him, leading the patrol out past the warriors den. She spread her green-black wings, longer than even Mudthorn's, and lifted off. The warriors followed suit, rising into the air and following Eeltail's steady pace over RiverClan territory. Sneezepaw spread his own wings, the soft white colour a contrast to the darker wings of his Clanmates. Sneezepaw rose into the air after the patrol, keeping up with ease. Flying was one of the only things he was really good at. Swimming he was alright with, his tracking skills were average, at hunting he was near useless, and his fighting was atrocious.

"Sneezepaw, we're here."

Curlfeather's quiet voice brought him back into the real world as the RiverClan warriors touched down next to a thick barrier of pine. A different cat scent tinged the air here - one of pine sap and marsh. Sneezepaw wrinkled his nose. _Why does ShadowClan have to smell so bad?_

Ottersplash leaned forward, giving the boundary markers a sniff.

"They're stale," she remarked. "ShadowClan always has their borders patrolled by this time."

She turned to the rest of the patrol, her yellow eyes wide with confusion.

"It's nothing," Eeltail said, flicking her ears. "So what if ShadowClan forgets to patrol their border once?"

Rainfall nodded. "Nothing's up, Ottersplash."

Ottersplash frowned at them, before turning away.

"Guess so."

The patrol headed forward, marking the RiverClan border at regular intervals. Sneezepaw trailed behind Mudthorn, eyeing ShadowClan territory with fear and distrust. It just seemed so dark in there, with the dense cover of pine trees and the dim light that dappled the ground. He couldn't see any cats, but he knew ShadowClan could conceal themselves far better than RiverClan cats could. The scent of blood and decay touched his nose and he stiffened.

"Great StarClan no!"

Sneezepaw's ears perked up and he turned away from the pine forest. Ottersplash stood staring into the forest, her ginger and white fur spiked up along her back. Her brown wings were swept back, open slightly. Her voice was full of horror. Eeltail and Rainfall stood beside her, wearing identical expressions of shock. Curlfeather had frozen a step back from her Clanmates, jaws hanging open.

"What is it?" Mudthorn asked, the warrior rushing forwards.

Sneezepaw stilled, not willing to see what had shocked the warriors so much.

"No," Mudthorn breathed as he came up behind Eeltail. "Why would they... What kind of..."

Sneezepaw forced his paws to move forwards, curiousity overcoming his apprehension. Head lowered, he passed Curlfeather and stepped between Ottersplash and Rainfall, their pelts brushing his on both sides. Sneezepaw lifted his head, looking ahead into the forest.

He gasped, breath hitching in his throat and chest tightening with a familiar fear. His amber eyes widened, and he felt shivers run through his fur.

A crumpled body lay just across the border. It was a cat, but barely recognisable as one. Its brown fur was matted with dried blood, and patches of blood - both dry and wet - speckled the ground. Its head faced them, resting on the ground next to its paws. The left eye was torn out, and only a bloody socket was left. The remaining green eye stared at them emptily. Deep scratches covered its face, twisting the shape into something unrecognisable. Red wings were spread across the body, although Sneezepaw wasn't sure whether that was the colour of the feathers, or if they were stained with blood. One wing was almost torn apart, red-tinted bones jutting through the skin. The wing barely connected to the body, muscles and tendons torn off so the bones could be clearly seen. The other wing had fared slightly better, marked with huge scratches that left bone showing. The cat's pelt had been torn off in places, the mottled brown fur hanging off the body. Flies hung around it, buzzing and sitting on the body.

"Who would do this?" Ottersplash breathed out.

"A fox. Or a badger," Eeltail said, her normally steady voice shaking.

Mudthorn shook his head. "No. Those are cat scratches."

Sneezepaw let out a sob, backing up a step as what he was looking at finally caught up to him. His body trembled and he sunk to the ground, still staring ahead numbly. Ottersplash stepped in front of him, obscuring his view of the body.

"Don't look Sneezepaw," she murmured. "Don't look."

Sneezepaw squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in his paws, trying to shut out the world. He could still hear the warriors talking, their voices shocked murmurs.

"It's a ShadowClan cat," Rainfall said quietly.

He heard paws pad away, and imagined one of them standing by the body.

"Applefur," Curlfeather breathed. "I spoke with her at the last gathering."

Sneezepaw let out another small sob. A brutally murdered nameless cat was bad enough, but when that was someone who his Clanmates knew... it was so much worse.

"Mudthorn, Ottersplash, get Sneezepaw back to camp," Rainfall murmured. "We'll head into ShadowClan territory, see if we can know why this happened."

"Isn't it obvious?" Eeltail snapped. "Rogues attacked and she fled too late. That's the only explanation that makes sense."

Ottersplash murmured agreement. "Clan cats wouldn't do this. We aren't... we aren't this brutal."

Sneezeepaw drew a choked breath, lifting his head from his paws. Applefur's... body was concealed by Curlfeather, who stood over her, head and wings lowered. Eeltail and Rainfall faced each other, both wide-eyed but unafraid. Ottersplash's fur was still spiked. Mudthorn's expression was grim, his mouth a thin line.

"Come on," he said, looking down at Sneezepaw. "You need to get back."

Sneezepaw nodded, his mind numb, and rose shakily to his feet. Mudthorn pressed against him, his body warm and reassuring. His mentor steered him around, extending a wing over him.

"Are you good to fly?" Ottersplash asked, brushing against his other side.

Sneezepaw shook his head. His legs barely felt steady enough to support him. Flying _above_ the ground sounded like a terrible idea.

"That's fine," Ottersplash replied. "You've never been in a battle, have you?"

Sneezepaw shook his head again, clearing his throat. "That doesn't happen in battle - does it?"

"No," Mudthorn replied. "Warriors follow the warrior code. We don't kill. We certainly don't... do _that_."

Sneezepaw nodded, and they lapsed into silence. The image of Applefur's body kept circling through Sneezepaw's mind, her green eye horribly empty. His chest was still tight, his breath short and shallow. He kept his gaze ahead, focusing on each separate pawstep to keep himself going. Lift, move, drop, repeat.

Eventually the RiverClan camp came into sight, the quiet stream bubbling past, the willows stretching their branches over the camp. Ottersplash stepped a pace ahead of the other two, and led them past two willow trees - one providing shade over the warriors den - and into the camp. A few warriors milled around the enclosed space, and Jaypaw and Havenpaw had woken, talking with Softpaw by the apprentices den. Darkstar was in the centre of the clearing, sitting next to Hailstep and Icewing, her black wings spread wide.

"Darkstar!" Mudthorn called.

The leader turned her head towards them, green eyes sweeping over them. She rose smoothly to her paws and padded towards them, stopping a few tail-lengths away.

"Where is the rest of your patrol?" she asked, eyes resting on Mudthorn.

"We... well...," Mudthorn tried, looking over at Ottersplash.

Ottersplash took his cue and spoke. "Applefur - a ShadowClan warrior - was lying dead by the border."

Darkstar let out a shocked breath, but her demeanor didn't change.

"Dead?" she questioned.

"Dead," Mudthorn confirmed. "And brutalised."

Darkstar's eyes narrowed with an emotion Sneezepaw, as usual for the RiverClan leader, couldn't discern.

"And your patrol?"

"They stayed by the border," Ottersplash said. "They wanted to investigate."

Darkstar nodded. "A mouse-brained idea, though it will likely be helpful."

She paused, eyes studying the three of them. Sneezepaw shifted nervously, looking at his paws.

"What exactly do you mean by brutalised?"

Sneezepaw's gaze snapped up, his fur prickling and breath quickening as Applefur's body invaded his mind. Darkstar met his eyes, her gaze seeming to soften and harden all at once.

"It would be best if you left," she said, voice soft.

Mudthorn nodded, nudging Sneezepaw. "Go see your denmates."

"Alright," Sneezepaw replied.

He stepped away from his mentor's side, walking past Darkstar towards the apprentice's den. His paws scuffed against the ground, dirt getting ground into his pads. Softpaw raised her head as he approached, her pale blue eyes widening as she saw something was wrong.

"Sneezepaw?" she called.

The other two apprentices raised their heads at this, one grey, one black and white.

"Are you okay?" Softpaw asked, her voice concerned.

"I-" Sneezepaw started. "I just... don't want to talk."

"Cause that's _so_ different from usual," Havenpaw snarked.

Applefur's empty eyes - empty in different ways, but both still unthinkably empty - flashed through his mind again. Sneezepaw shivered. _You wouldn't understand._ He passed the three, ignoring their stares, and slipped into the apprentice's den. It was empty, thankfully. He wanted to be alone. He padded to the back wall and curled up in his nest, his back and wings pressed up against the bracken walls. He rested his head on his paws, studying the sunlight that filtered through the den roof, making intricate patterns across the floor.

Sneezepaw closed his eyes, enjoying the blackness that came with it. He breathed a deep breath, feeling like he was sinking into the ground. He liked being alone. Didn't have to look for danger, didn't have to watch others. Alone. Alone with nothing but his thoughts.

And the ghost of Applefur, her empty eyes watching his every move.

* * *

So, naturally I'm wondering what everyone thought of Sneeze. And of the name. Probably not everyone's favourite name, to be honest. (It's not mine either.) I've always found it a mix of adorable and hilarious. But anyway. I like Sneeze, and I'm hoping you have a good idea of his personality.

Question of the chapter: What do you think happened in Sneezepaw's past to make him how he is? (It's something, I promise.)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next thing I update will be Storms of Sand. If you haven't already, please check it out. (It's in the warriors/wings of fire section.) Next chapter of this we'll be back to Blizzard's perspective.

~Skystorm


	4. 3- Only

_The night was quiet, still. The ShadowClan camp was quiet, the cats in their dens but for a lone figure who stood by the entrance, tall and alert. The sky was empty, stars shining coldly as clouds drifted over the moon. The figure shifted, his gaze flicking up to the sky, watching for airborne enemies as well as those on the ground. The figure looked back into the pine forest, his yellow gaze searching._

 _He moved again, turning in towards the camp and pacing forwards, his strong legs eating up the ground. He turned back, head twisting over his shoulder, yellow eyes gleaming in a pale face. His jaws stretched wide in a yawn, and he sat, tail curled around him, cream wings resting by his sides. His gaze passed over the sky, watching as clouds crossed the moon. He shivered. It seemed a bad omen._

 _The tom's gaze turned away from it again, his eyes closing as a cold wind ruffled his long fur. He remained like this, still, eyes closed, in the centre of camp. An owl hooted softly. The figure stirred, yawning again as he got to his paws and paced towards the camp entrance, his cream and grey fur fluffed out against the cold. The tom made it to the entrance and stood there, yellow eyes staring into the forest. His nose twitched, the scent of fresh prey tempting him. He resisted, remaining still._

 _A shadow passed across him, cutting off the moon's glow, and the tom looked up, his yellow eyes widening in surprise and terror. Gleaming silver claws dove into his skin, curling around his neck and tearing at his throat. The warrior screamed, and the night awoke with noise._

* * *

Blizzardpaw woke slowly. First, his ears started working again, and he could hear a quiet humming, and hushed voices, though he couldn't make out the words. His sense of smell turned on, and he was assaulted by sickly sweet scents. Blood, infection, weird-smelling herbs, and the rest an unfamiliar chaotic mess. Sensation came back to his body, first just a tingling, and tightness around his chest, then actual movement as he blinked open his eyes. White. White everywhere. Barriers of white to his front, crossed over with strips of grey. His eyes flicked upward, seeing another barrier of white above him, with a harsh glow that made his eyes water. _Twoleg den._ He was inside a twoleg den.

Blizzardpaw jerked upward in a sharp motion, gasping as the pain returned at full strength, burning streaks along his wings and stomach, his paws aching dully. He lowered his head, swallowing back a whimper, and looked at his paws. It took him a moment to notice it, with the way they burned and how white fur blended into something else, but Blizzardpaw stared in confusion when he did. His paws were wrapped in strips of white, covering them whole and extending partway up his legs. _What in StarClan's name?_

"Bliz! Hey!"

Blizzardpaw whipped around at the sudden noise, and he hissed as pain flared up along his wings. A ginger tabby she-cat sat behind him, resting on a smooth white surface, separated by the grey tendrils. She was small, smaller than him, and looked about his age. Her fur was bright, the tabby stripes standing out a dark ginger. Her wings folded across her back, the dark teal at the top fading down the wings into white. Blizzardpaw frowned, unsure for a moment of where he recognised her from. The memories of how he'd gotten here, to this twoleg den, were blurry. _Running, then the pain, struggling, dying, fear. And... and then her. And the twoleg._

"I..." he stammered out, unsure of what to say. "I... my name's Blizzardpaw."

The she-cat wrinkled her nose. "What a mouthful. I'll stick with Bliz."

Blizzardpaw gave her a frustrated look.

"Anyway," she went on. "My housefolk fixed you up. You'll be fine now, except he says you suffered extreme blood loss, shattered wing bones, and other stuff. I can't remember everything, but he says you would have died if I hadn't found you."

"I did _not_ need to know that," Blizzardpaw growled.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you did. I saved your life, so you owe me."

"Owe you?" Blizzardpaw questioned, lowering himself into a crouch.

"Yeah," the she-cat agreed. "You never finished telling me what happened to you."

"I never started telling you," Blizzardpaw returned.

"Same difference."

Blizzardpaw frowned at her. "What?"

"Same difference. Y'know, same thing."

He shook his head, wincing as the movement set off a throbbing along his spine.

The she-cat sighed loudly. "It's a housefolk saying."

"Right."

"Well then," the she-cat continued. "You gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Blizzardpaw sighed. _May as well._ "Alright. But first... um... what's your name?"

The she-cat gave him a disapproving look. "I told you this, Bliz."

"What, when I was half-dead?" he snapped.

"Mmm, yeah. Might have been then," she replied, a smirk appearing on her face. "Name's Lilac."

"Nice name."

Lilac flicked an ear. "You have to tell me your story now."

"Tell me where I am first," Blizzardpaw growled.

"Nope," Lilac replied. "I'm waiting here and not talking until you tell me what happened to you."

 _It's none of your business, kittypet._ Blizzardpaw rose to his feet, frustrated, and turned a tight circle. Grey tendrils surrounded him on all sides and crossed over above him, offering no escape.

"Yeah, you can't get out, Bliz. It's called a cage."

Blizzardpaw swung around, letting out a yell as pain rose up again in his wings. He twisted his head around, fighting through the increasing pain to see the state of them. His wings were bound to his sides with more of the white strips, held tightly in place. An eye-watering scent rose from them, similar to herbs, but with an overlying twoleg stench mingled with sour blood.

"My twoleg did that," Lilac said, and he thought he detected a hint of pride in her voice.

"Your twoleg tried to... heal me?"

"That's what he does," Lilac mewed, flicking her tail. "We went through this when you were half-dead. Along with my name."

He decided to ignore her last statement.

"But-"

Blizzardpaw cocked his head, brow furrowing in confusion.

"He's a twoleg," he said finally. "It-it doesn't make sense."

The she-cat's amber eyes narrowed, her small form stiffening.

"Unlike what you think," she growled, her voice lower and harder than it had been a moment before. "My twoleg cares about cats and willingly helped you. Now, stop avoiding my question and tell me what happened to you."

"It's none of your business," Blizzardpaw responded. "You wouldn't understand anyway, _kittypet_."

Lilac growled, the sound a low rumble in her throat.

"I'm not stupid, Bliz. I know what kittypet means and being one doesn't instantly make me an idiot."

 _More unfamiliar words. Hooray._

Lilac hissed, the sound drawing his attention back to her. "Tell me," was all she said, her voice level again.

Blizzardpaw sighed, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. He met Lilac's eyes, blue against amber. Her gaze was firm, brows raised slightly.

"Okay."

Lilac's eyes brightened, a grin appearing on her face.

"Get started then, Bliz."

Blizzardpaw bit his lip, annoyance bubbling up at Lilac's name for him.

"Alright, well, I'm part of ShadowClan-"

"ShadowClan?" Lilac asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, it's, um, one of five Clans in the forest... somewhere. I-I don't think we're close by."

He lowered his head, feeling a pang of homesickness for his home... and his Clanmates. Their faces flashed through his mind, moving too quickly for him to distinguish one from another. He shook his thoughts off, lifting his head again to see Lilac watching him closely, her expression softer than before. Not entirely soft though - he wasn't sure her face could form that expression. Blizzardpaw swallowed down the lump in his throat, pulling himself back into reality.

"Well... we were attacked. In the middle of the night. By ThunderClan, I think."

He paused, scenes from that night playing through his mind. The darkness, quiet, then screaming. A rumble, a loud, all-consuming thunder. Then the shower of dirt, of branches, ivy as the den collapsed. The desperate dive out of the way, into the claws of-

"Bliz?"

Blizzardpaw snapped out of the nightmarish visions, staring directly into Lilac's eyes.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good."

Lilac nodded slowly. "'Kay, then."

"I-it was chaos. The ThunderClan cats were just so... brutal. It was all blood and darkness."

He let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know who's alive. Stonepaw... my brother... he could be dead. They all could be dead."

Blizzardpaw lowered his head, tears leaking out of his eyes. His mouth opened, but he was unsure of what to say.

"It's- I... I just don't know. I..."

He sunk to the ground, head lowered and tucked into his white-wrapped paws. Tears gathered in his eyes, leaking out as he thought of Stonepaw's form, grey fur torn and stained. Brackenfoot appeared in his mind's eye as well, his lifeless body lying across Deerleap's. More Clanmates piled up in his head, their bodies filling an empty camp. Smokefoot, Cedarstar, Cinderpaw, Redthistle... an endless number.

"I just... I don't know who's still alive. I don't know who's dead- and I..."

He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to bury his thoughts.

"What if I'm the only one left?"

* * *

Well, the next chapter is finally here! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I had exams recently (my first ones) and that has not been fun. I also only have two weeks of school left this year, so not really in the mood for doing anything right now.

 _Question of the chapter:_ (The all-important) Who is your favourite character?

Mine's Blizzard. Sneeze is a bit passive for my liking (which makes him really hard to write), and Lilac isn't quite as interesting, nor has she had a chapter from her point of view. Which brings me to another question - Do you guys want a chapter in Lilac's perspective?

Please review, and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon.

~Ekidna


	5. 4- Knowledge

_"They're gone"_

 _"Gone? They can't be gone!"_

 _"But they are. ShadowClan's gone and their camp is filled with bodies."_

* * *

Those were the first words Sneezepaw heard when Eeltail, Curlfeather and Rainfall came back to camp. Even now, a day later, and after many patrols sent to ShadowClan territory, Darkstar hadn't spoken a word to the Clan about the issue. He had no idea what was going on, and neither did his denmates. It was their favourite topic of discussion, one they were currently going over.

"I reckon," mewed Softpaw, the raindrops thrumming on the den almost drowning out her soft voice. "That it was a rogue attack. They swooped in at midnight and surprised ShadowClan."

"But how could _rogues_ destroy a Clan?" Havenpaw's snarky voice filled the den.

"What do you think, Sneezepaw?" This was Nightpaw, ever the peacemaker, her dark grey head tilted to the side, blue eyes curious.

"I-" Sneezepaw struggled to find his voice, Applefur's ruined eyes creeping into his mind again. "Clan cats... they wouldn't be that brutal." _Would they?_ He dismissed the thought, clinging to the hope that warriors wouldn't do such a thing.

"I think it was foxes," growled Reedpaw, her amber eyes gleaming.

"Sneezepaw said they were cat scratches," Perchpaw protested.

"Well whoever it was, I think we need to pay them a visit," Reedpaw grinned menacingly, curling her claws into her nest.

At the same time Havenpaw snorted. "Sneezepaw wouldn't know cat scratches from dog bites."

Sneezepaw lowered his head, embarrassment flooding into him as Tanglepaw snorted with laughter. _I would!_ he protested inwardly, a niggling feeling of doubt creeping in as Dapplepaw's laugh joined in.

"Shut up, you," Nightpaw growled.

Both toms snapped their mouths shut, Dapplepaw apologising in a rush.

"It's true, isn't it?" Havenpaw replied. "Isn't it?"

Havenpaw's voice lowered dangerously as Sneezepaw remained staring at the ground. "Look up, Sneeze, answer the question."

Sneezepaw raised his head slowly, amber eyes resting just below Havenpaw's green ones.

"I... well..."

Havenpaw's eyes narrowed, her lips curling up away from her fangs.

"Yes," Sneezepaw replied hurriedly. "It-it's true."

Havenpaw's mouth curled into a triumphant sneer.

"StarClan, Sneezepaw, don't let her push you around," Softpaw mewed, her expression both frustrated and worried.

"He's too cowardly not to," Havenpaw mewed. "Should'a been born in WindClan instead of here."

She rose to her feet, black tail waving behind her like a flag, and stepped out of the den into the pelting rain.

Reedpaw stretched her jaws in a yawn. "I'd better go too. I have a final assessment to complete."

"Not fair," Perchpaw whined. "Mintfur tells me I still have another moon to go."

"Then you'd better get training," Reedpaw mewed, rising to her paws and walking out of the den, flicking Perchpaw in the face with her wings on the way.

"Ow!" he protested, dark amber eyes glowing with annoyance.

Dapplepaw gave a quiet laugh, and the conversation continued around him.

Softpaw shifted beside Sneezepaw, moving closer so her fluffy grey fur brushed against his.

"Don't let Havenpaw push you around," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "You have to stand up for yourself. Say no to her. Just once."

Sneezepaw shied back, shame flooding through him. _But I can't!_ He wanted to protest. _When she looks at me, when her eyes narrow like that, like green chips of ice, I have to say yes. I can't refuse._

"I'll try," he said instead, not able to look Softpaw in the eye for the pity he knew he'd see there. The pity he'd seen so many times before, that only brought back- _No, nothing, brought back nothing._

He heard Softpaw sigh, and felt silky feathers stretch over him, curling around and holding him at her side. He looked up, into her pale blue eyes, and saw only gentleness there, not the pity he'd been expecting. She smiled, and Sneezepaw felt himself relax.

"Oooh," Harepaw's voice cut in. "Look at the two lovebirds."

Heat flooded Sneezepaw's face. "Not true," he protested.

Softpaw laughed. "It's happening. Sneezepaw didn't agree with you!"

Nightpaw smiled tightly. "It's Havenpaw he needs to stop agreeing with, not Harepaw. He isn't threatening enough."

"Hey!" Harepaw growled jokingly. "I'm plenty threatening!"

Nightpaw smiled, brushing up against Harepaw's side, her blue eyes light and carefree.

"Hmm," Softpaw said. "I think we've found the real lovebirds."

Nightpaw looked indignant for a moment before Harepaw butted his head into her shoulder, his green eyes dancing.

"Yup," Dapplepaw agreed, wrinkling his snout and poking his brother's side.

"Apprentices!" a sharp voice called, causing Sneezepaw to jump, his heart suddenly thudding in his chest.

A sodden light grey head poked through the entrance, pale eyes blinking out the rain.

"Darkstar called a meeting," Mintfur continued, ears twitching. "I'm not surprised you didn't hear, what with the rain."

"She called a meeting in this weather?!" Perchpaw complained. "We'll all drown!"

Mintfur gave his apprentice a stern look. "We're RiverClan, not _ThunderClan_. We can survive a bit of rain."

"Yeah, Perch," Tanglepaw said, puffing out his chest. "Go join WindClan with Sneeze if you can't deal with being wet."

 _I'm not joining WindClan,_ Sneezepaw protested, feeling his fur prickle along his spine.

"Tanglepaw!" Mintfur scolded, cuffing the brown-furred tom over the head. "Out, now," he finished in a growl.

Sneezepaw slipped out from under Softpaw's wing, scrambling to obey Mintfur's order. The warrior pulled back his head as he walked into the rain, the downpour instantly plastering his fur to his sides, and blurring his vision of the camp. He could see Darkstar standing next to the leader's den, the rest of the Clan gathered around her, their feathers and fur all looking various shades of grey due to the rain. He could hear Perchpaw's loud complaints from behind him, and looked to see that Softpaw, Nightpaw, Harepaw, Tanglepaw, Dapplepaw and Perchpaw were standing in the rain behind him, ears flat and water running down their sides.

Mintfur led the seven apprentices across to the gathered cats, where they stood in silence. Blackclaw's broad shoulders blocked Sneezeepaw's view of Darkstar, but he could hear her perfectly well when she started speaking, even over the pouring rain.

"My senior warriors and I have decided that it is time to tell you what we discovered in ShadowClan."

Sneezepaw let out a shocked breath, and he sensed as well as saw the tension in the clearing rise. Applefur's body rose in his mind, her empty eye socket staring just as accusingly as the blank green eye.

"ShadowClan," Darkstar continued. "As you may have already heard, was decimated, destroyed." She paused, and a shudder ran down the length of Sneezepaw, his claws extending to grip the muddy earth.

"Eeltail's patrol found Appleclaw's body by the border yesterday. Since then, I have sent out many patrols and gone myself to the ShadowClan camp. It was filled with bodies. Our warriors identified some, and we've guessed the numbers to be around half of ShadowClan."

It took Sneezepaw a moment to register her words. _Half of ShadowClan._ He gave a choked gasp, ears flattening further, shrinking back. He imagined Appleclaw, two Appleclaws, a den full of Appleclaws, a camp full of bodies, blood staining the earth, torn wings, shredded pelts, ruined eyes.

"We found five dead kits, and more warriors and apprentices. Even the medicine cats were not spared. It seems that Cedarstar and Scorchwind are still alive, however."

"Dead kits?" The whisper blew around the clearing, fur bristling, and claws stabbing into the ground, hisses and growls filling the air.

"It's horrible, I know," Darkstar mewed, her voice sympathetic and full of barely concealed anger.

She paused, a long one, and Sneezepaw got the sense she was about to tell them something terrible. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally bracing himself.

"There was another thing," Darkstar said finally, her voice quieter, blending into the rain. "The camp was full of Clan scent. Two Clans."

"No." The choked word was out of Sneezepaw's mouth before he registered it, and he was sinking to the ground, wet earth staining his grey and white fur. His eyes stared at his mud-stained paws blankly. A Clan attacking ShadowClan. _One of our neighbours? WindClan? SkyClan? ThunderClan? How can we trust anyone when Clans will do that to each other?_

"One was ShadowClan."

Sneezepaw dropped his head onto his paws, feeling the mud sink into his fur. _A Clan? How? How could a Clan do this? Why would they do this to ShadowClan? WindClan? SkyClan? ThunderClan? What leader would..._

"The other..."

Sneezepaw let out a quiet sob, feeling moisture slide down his cheeks, not sure whether it was rain or tears. _No. No, don't say. I don't think I can survive knowing. Darkstar don't, please._ But he could hear her words anyway, through the throbbing of his heart, through the pounding rain, even though he so desperately didn't want to. When they came each syllable slammed into his brain, although Darkstar's voice seemed soft as a whisper.

"ThunderClan."

 _ThunderClan._ The words echoed in Sneezepaw's mind, filling his head with noise. _ThunderClan. ThunderClan._ ThunderClan. Supposed Clan of heroes, of the brave, the loyal, the _honourable_.

Whispers surrounded him, drawing him into their storm. Fur bristled, wings went back, claws extended into the earth. The whispers changed to hisses and to growls, the surrounding faces hostile, angry, vengeful.

RiverClan wanted a war.

And what RiverClan wanted, they got.

* * *

First of all, I'm so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I have no excuse, other than I got distracted writing an original story. Woops. Ah well, it's finally out, and I hope you enjoyed it. The chapter's a bit shorter than I'd like it, but I wanted to end with this.

 _Question of the chapter:_ How would you have reacted to this news?

~Ekidna


End file.
